


Murphy's Law

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: love_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, this is his wedding day.  He's been waiting for this day since he was seventeen.  He's not going to let anything get him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's love_bingo community for the prompt "civil union". Also for LJ user "brianswalk", who won this story from me at a charity auction. Sorry for making you wait so long, Lisa.
> 
> * * *

It takes a moment for Justin to remember exactly where he is.

He can feel the sunlight on his face, squints against the brightness and tries to concentrate around the pounding in his skull. It slowly comes back to him. Woody's. The guys. Excessive amounts of alcohol. The giant cake shaped like Brian's cock. "Life sized," Brian had been sure to point out.

He smacks his lips, makes a face. His mouth tastes like one too many fuzzy navels – or perhaps the actual fuzzy navel of the last guy who wished him good luck. At least the guy was hot.

He's pretty sure the guy was hot. Things got a little hazy after the tenth shot.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to join us," someone says.

Right. And then showing up at Linds and Mel's at three in the morning, because somehow the girls had gotten it into their heads that he and Brian shouldn't see each other the night before the wedding. Never mind that they were with each other until two forty-five and had fucked less than an hour before that. Of course that was technically on the day of the wedding, so maybe it didn't count.

He's given up trying to figure out lesbians.

Justin cracks open an eye. "Good morning," he mumbles. Tries to mumble. He's not sure if he actually manages to form words.

Mel shakes her head, but Lindsay steps smiling into his field of vision. "Good night?" she asks.

Justin manages to push himself up on the sofa, closes his eyes until the room stops spinning. Which doesn't seem like it's going to be anytime soon. "There may have been an orgy," he says.

Lindsay snorts. "Definitely a good night, then."

"My head hurts."

"Of course it does. Who schedules a bachelor party the night before a wedding?" Mel asks. "Oh wait. That would be your fiancée."

Justin's willing to admit that this plan might not have been the best one Brian's ever come up with – but he definitely won't say so in front of Melanie. He forces his eyes open, runs a hand through his hair and grimaces. "I'll feel better once I shower," he says. 

"And once you have one of my famous omelets," Lindsay says brightly. 

It's only when she mentions food that Justin realizes his stomach is growling. He nods, determined to use mind over matter to get over his hangover. After all, this is his wedding day. He's been waiting for this day since he was seventeen. He's not going to let anything get him down.

* * *

"Now don't worry about the rain," Ted says as soon as Justin opens the door.

Justin peers over Ted's shoulder, blinking. The storm must have come out of nowhere, because the sun that had moments ago been spiking through his skull is long gone, the cloud cover complete. As he watches, lightning flashes above, followed quickly by the long low rumble of thunder. And the wind has picked up, gusting at the droplets, making them splatter on his T-shirt.

"Shit," he says.

"They say that rain is lucky on your wedding day," Ted says quickly as he steps inside, shaking out his coat and running a hand through his slick hair.

"Why?" Mel asks as she takes his coat.

"Because… there's… it doesn't matter why!" Ted splutters. 

"Ted's right," Justin says. He shrugs. Nothing is going to ruin this day. Nothing. "You've got umbrellas, right?"

* * *

"Did you know," Emmett says cheerily as he flops into a seat at the kitchen table a few minutes later, "that there's an actor named Taylor Kinney?"

"No kidding," Justin says.

"Mmmm-mmm," Emmett answers. He props his chin on his hand, sighs dramatically. "He's six feet tall, broad shouldered, dark hair, brown eyes. Kind of dreamy. Your type, actually."

"Who are you kidding?" Ted says. "That's everybody's type."

Mel rolls her eyes. "Not mine."

"Aww, thanks sweetie," Lindsay says.

"I'll take your portion," Ted says. "And yours and Brian's, Justin. You're going to be married men soon."

Justin snorts. "Like that's going to stop us."

"Anyway," Emmett says pointedly, "the really interesting thing about Mr. Taylor Kinney is that he's apparently doing some kind of event this weekend. Red carpet, probably a big movie premiere. In Los Angeles."

Justin sips at his coffee and waits for the payoff, but none is forthcoming. "And?" he prompts.

Emmett winces. "And… Los Angeles is where your suit was sent."

Justin stops with a piece of toast halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"Justin. Baby. The tailor in New York sent your suit to Taylor Kinney in L.A. and his suit to you. For what it's worth, his is a very nice suit. Black. Pin-striped." He tilts his head, looks Justin up and down. "Maybe we can just… shorten the legs and um…"

"Take it in six inches? Everywhere?" Mel finishes. 

"Just how good is Deb with that sewing machine?" Ted asks.

"I don't have a suit," Justin says flatly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Emmett says. He scoops up his messenger bag and rises, flinging his scarf over his shoulder. "I am your wedding planner and I will come up with a solution. I'm going to head down to Giancarlo's right now, surely he'll have something—"

"No," Justin interrupts. "It's okay, Em."

"Justin—"

Justin shakes his head. He's not going to let a little thing like this get him down. He's getting married today, damnit. All will be well. "I have that suit that I wore to my gallery opening last year," he says. "That'll be fine."

"But—"

"It doesn't matter what I wear when I get married," Justin says. "It only matters that I'm marrying the man I love."

"He's adorable," Mel says, leaning down to ruffle his hair. "How are you so adorable?"

"Stop it," Justin grouses, ducking away from her hand. "You do realize I'm twenty-six now?"

"You'll always be seventeen to me, sleeping on our sofa and drawing pencil sketches of Brian's dick."

"Aaaah," Ted says. "To be young and innocent again."

"Okay, everyone, omelets are ready!" Lindsay announces, setting the plates down in front of them. "Eat up, because we have a lot to do this morning. Justin, as soon as you're done you need to jump in the shower. Ted, why don't you call Brian, have him get Justin's old suit out of the closet. We can send a taxi over to pick it up."

"I can go get it," Ted starts.

"No, Teddy. You have to be done at the chapel for the flower delivery," Emmett says. "Meanwhile, I'll be putting the finishing touches on the cake. You are going to love it!"

Justin nods, lets the conversation flow happily around him. He digs enthusiastically into his omelet, the last of his hangover disappearing as soon as the flavours of egg, ham, and cheese explode in his mouth. It really is delicious.

Except…

"Lindsay," Justin says.

"Do I need to tip the flower delivery person?" Ted asks.

"Um. Lindsay?"

"No," Em replies, "that's already worked in with the cost, Teddy."

"LINDSAY," Justin says around a tongue already starting to swell. "Are there onions in the omelet?"

Lindsay blinks. "Just a few. Why?"

Justin drops his forehead to the table, speechless, but luckily Emmett fills in the blanks. 

"Oh honey," Emmett says. "Justin's allergic to onions."

* * *

"Well," Ted says, "this is a first."

Justin shifts himself higher in the hospital bed, watches as his family and friends shuffle awkwardly around the room and the minister finds her place in her book. He tries to concentrate on how gorgeous Brian looks in his new Armani, on how wonderful everyone has been to make their way down to Allegheny General on such short notice. But all he can think about is the cold breeze wafting from the air conditioning unit directly above his bed, sending bolts of icy air through the thin blanket and directly onto his bare legs. He can barely stop himself from shivering.

"Can somebody get me some pants?" Justin manages to mumble around his swollen tongue.

"I thought it didn't matter what he got married in," Ted whispers to Emmett.

"Ted," Justin snaps, "I will kill you in your sleep. Don't think I won't."

Brian leans over, waves a hand airily in front of Justin's face and points at his tongue. "Does this mean no blow jobs tonight?" 

Justin closes his eyes. Sighs and mentally repeats the mantra that's been keeping him sane all day. He's getting married today to the man he loves. He's been waiting for this day since he was seventeen. Nothing is going to ruin it. Nothing. 

Which is exactly when the fire alarm sounds and the sprinkler system turns on.


End file.
